fatal_fiction_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Guts (Berserk)
Guts is the main protagonist of the anime/manga series, Berserk. Wikia Match-Ups * Guts VS Deathstroke History Gut's life has been hell since day one. After being born from the corpse of his hanged mother, a group of mercenaries lead by Gambino found the infant with Sys taking him in as her child before she died during the plague. Gambino reluctantly trains Guts in combat at the age of six and the boy took his first life at age nine. Guts later killed Gambino after having enough of the abuses he suffered from his foster father, making a living as a freelance mercenary until he was recruited into the Band of the Hawk once defeated by the band's leaderGriffith. Though a confidant to Griffith as they were employed by the King of Midland, Guts realized he and the other band members were nothing more to Griffith than tools for his own agenda. This influenced Gut's decision to leave the Band of the Hawk with Griffith not taking it well as his life took a downward spiral. That moment played a pivotal role in Griffith sacrificing his humanity by offering his rescuers to the demons. It was only with the help of the Skull Knight that Guts escaped the nightmarish fate of the band alongside his lover Casca, though the former lost his left arm and right eye while forced to watch the latter violated by Griffith after he transformed into an archdemon with Guts's unborn child deformed as a consequence. Taking the title of the Black Swordsman, Guts becomes a demon hunter dedicated to kill those like Griffith who sold their souls and became demons. But in time, Guts acquires new friends along the way while regaining the humanity he lost in his years of blind revenge. Information Background * Height: 6'3" * Weight: 220lbs * Age: 20 * Alias: The Black Swordsman, The Hundred-Man Slayer, Certified Badass, A Man with the World behind his back * Hobby: Killing demons * Previous Oppupations: Captain of the Band of the Hawk's Raiders, Mercenary * Previous Affiliation: Band of the Hawk Dragonslayer * Length: 6'6 * Width at base: 12" * Weight: 400lbs * Was made to specifically slay dragons ** Well, duh * Made and forged in steel yet somehow stronger than it * Created by the blacksmith Godo at the request of an ill king * Has been laughed off as impossible to use for a normal man * Managed to injure Slan, a member of the God Hand * Can cut through flesh, concrete, steel and Apostle hide with no problem * Sliced through a tornado ** How? I don't know * After bathing in so much blood of Apostles and evil spirits, Dragonslayer exists in the physical and astral planes of existence ** Somehow... * Has never dulled despite the numerous kills it made * Can cut through a being made of lightning Other Weapons * Throwing Knives ** Amount: At least five ** Guts can throw them with extreme accuracy ** Can be used as a distraction weapon or blind enemies * Miniture Bombs ** Used by Guts in his journey to the Tower of Conviction ** Has short fuse of three seconds ** Have spikes attached on them to latch onto opponent ** Blew a hole on an Apostle that had skin even Dragonslayer had a hard time cutting through * Dagger Prosthetic * Replaces Guts' left arm after he lost in the Eclipse * Increases Guts' punching and lifting strength by a fair amount * Can punch through armored human heads and steel swords with no trouble * The hand hides a small magnet in order to better handle the Dragonslayer * Houses multiple long ranged weapons such as... ** Cannon Arm *** A single shot cannon hidden in the arm *** Often used as a surprise attack *** Can severely weaken or even oneshot Apostles *** Guts can still use the Cannon when he uses the Berserker Armor, which we will talk about later **** Busted through the cannon of Grunbeld with it *** He still has to maintain it's gunpowder and the cannonball itself ** Repeater Crossbow *** Mounted on top of the prosthetic arm *** Guts' most useful long range weapon *** Fires via simply turning a crank *** Can take down hordes of human soldiers and monsters with ease *** Like the Cannon Arm, Guts has to maintain it's ammunition Abilities * Monstrous strength * Inhuman durability * Blinding speed * Master swordsman * Tactical genius * Expert demon and Apostle slayer * Ruthless and savage * Indomitable willpower Berserker Armor * Guts' trump card and, unagruably, his strongest weapon * Allows the user to surpass their subconsious limits ** At the cost of their own life * Can also cause temporary insanity * Makes the user completely numb to pain * Will continue fighting until the last of his blood gushed out * Can use his Cannon Arm even in this state * The Armor takes on the appearance of the wearer's "inner beast" when entering the Berserker mode ** Guts' inner beast takes the form of a hellhound * Gives Guts night vision * Despite popular belief, does NOT give a healing factor * Heavily increases Guts' already OP speed, durability and strength Feats & Stats * Survived the bloody and insane world of Midland * Has fought in numerous wars and comes out almost unscathed * Famously defeated an army by himself in one night ** And he was really injured while doing it * Survived combat with Nonferatu Zodd in their first encounter ** Later managed to beat Zodd in a fight * Killed the Sea God (Basically Cthuhlu) from within * Wielder of the infamous Berserker Armor * During his first encounter with the legion of Apostles during the Eclipse, he managed to slaughter dozens with only a knife, a blunt sword, and a horn he ripped from a demon’s head with his bare hands * Fighting off demons, bandits, mercenaries and Apostles is a daily routine for him * Got away with wounding a member of the God Hand * Considered by the Count as the greatest swordsman among humans * Has killed more than 1,000 demons * Punched Grittth in the mouth ** But at the cost of Grittth dislocating his shoulder later on Skills & Experiences * Resistances & Immunities * Faults & Weaknesses * Still human * Other than his fists, Dragonslayer is his only melee weapon (Fault) * Long ranged weapons requires reloading (Fault) * Is constantly in danger of losing his humanity to his inner beast (Weakness) * Berserker Armor DOES NOT give him a healing factor simply extends his endurance (Weakness) ** The not feeling pain thing is not as good as it sounds (Weakness) * Using the Berserker Armor weakens him overtime due to his bones not as good as they were (Weakness) * Can't swim...for some reason (Weakness) * Will do anything to gain an advantage, even injure himself in the process (Weakness) Gallery Berserk - Guts as seen wielding the Pre-Dragonslayer Sword.png|Guts as seen wielding the Pre-Dragonslayer Sword Berserk - Guts holding Dragonslayer as illustrated by Miura Kentarou.png|Guts holding Dragonslayer as illustrated by Miura Kentarou Berserk - Guts going crazy.png|Guts going crazy Berserk - Guts resting while holding his sword.png|Guts resting while holding his sword Berserk - An Action Figure of Guts.png|An Action Figure of Guts Berserk - Guts swinging his Dragonslayer Sword.png|Guts swinging his Dragonslayer Sword Berserk - Guts as he appears on the Playstation 2 front art cover.png|Guts as he appears on the Playstation 2 front art cover Berserk - Guts as he appears on the Playstation 2 version of Berserk.png|Guts as he appears on the Playstation 2 version of Berserk Berserk - Guts standing on the skulls of the fallen.png|Guts standing on the skulls of the fallen Berserk - Guts yelling and going berserk.png|Guts yelling and going berserk Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Sword Wielders Category:Warrior Category:Protagonist Category:Berserk Characters Category:Hakusensha Characters Category:Completed Profiles Category:Characters with a Supermortal Form Category:Team Leaders Category:Artifact Wielders Category:True Discordant Category:Angry Combatants Category:Anti-Villains